


Swear On Your Discs (Or Watch Your Country Fall)

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Fuck the Canon, Gen, I know Tommy didnt cannonically blow up the community house, I like Dream, Sam Sapnap and Callhan team with Dream, This tag applies to my whole twitter honesty, Tommy blew up the Community House, as always, ayyyyy, but i dont care, i love him so much, the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: “Do you swear on your discs, Tommy?” Sam asked, eyes narrowed at the young teen. There was a scowl sitting on his mouth, tone leaving no room for jokes as he spoke. “Because if you don’t, I won’t hesitate to help Dream and Technoblade blow up L’Manburg until it’s no longer recognizable.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Callahan, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 360





	Swear On Your Discs (Or Watch Your Country Fall)

“Do you swear on your discs, Tommy?” Sam asked, eyes narrowed at the young teen. There was a scowl sitting on his mouth, tone leaving no room for jokes as he spoke. “Because if you don’t, I won’t hesitate to help Dream and Technoblade blow up L’Manburg until it’s no longer recognizable.” Tommy shifted uncomfortably under Sam’s gaze, mouth pressed into a tight line. He looked away, a flash of a guilty look filling his eyes, and Sam sighed heavily. “I’m sorry Tommy,” the older blonde said, shaking his head. “But the Community House has more history, and is  _ far  _ more important than L’Manburg.” Sam turned away from the gathered group, Sapnap and Callahan following after him wordlessly. The people behind them parted, allowing the three men to walk past them towards the destroyed Community House. 

As they passed him, Sam and Punz met eyes. The younger nodded to him subtly before turning and moving to stand by Tommy and Tubbo. Sam hummed to himself quietly, a smile crossing his face as they approached the Nether portal. It didn’t come as a surprise to the creeper hybrid that the mercenary was on Dream’s side- the admin was like a little brother to Punz.

________

The trip through the Nether was quick, but silent, though that was partly due to Callahan’s inability to speak. Sapnap marched ahead of the other two, navigating his way through the hellscape easily, and within minutes they were through Techno’s portal in the tundra.

Dream, Techno, and Philza were all gathered outside of the pink haired hybrid’s house when the trio arrived. Techno immediately looked on guard, eyes flicking up and down their forms as they approached, waiting for one of them to launch an attack that never came. “We’re going to help you destroy L’Manburg,” Sam told the other three firmly, arms crossed over his chest.

“Tommy took it too far this time,” Sapnap said, taking his place at Dream’s side- who threw an arm around the younger’s shoulders. “So I think it’s only fair we take it too far right back at him.” Dream and Techno broke into matching grins, and Philza allowed himself a small smile at their antics.

“Naturally,” Dream agreed, and Sapnap leaned into him. Sam couldn't help but smile at the sight- he knew how hard it was for Sapnap to walk away from Dream all those weeks ago, knowing that he’d known the masked admin longer than anyone else on the server. So seeing the two best friends back by each other’s sides warmed his heart- the only thing that would’ve made the sight any sweeter would be if George and Bad were here with them. “I suppose then we should start making a plan,” Dream said, glancing around the small gathering.

________________

L’Manburg didn’t stand a chance against them. Techno, Sapnap, and the hound army were on the ground, tearing through anyone who dared to approach in attempts to defeat them. Philza stood on top of the bee farm, waiting for the signal to start spawning Withers, occasionally glancing upwards to see how much longer they would need before Sam and Dream were done setting up the redstone machinery. There was nothing anyone could do- and the citizens of L’Manburg watched as their country was destroyed by the dynamite that fell from the sky around them.

_____

  
Tubbo gripped Tommy’s sleeve tightly as the slightly younger boy tried to approach Dream. “How could you?!” he shouted, fists clenched in rage. Dream tilted his head slightly, watching the two teens.

“How could I  _ what  _ Tommy? I gave you a warning- I gave you time to gather your things and say goodbye. You  _ knew  _ this was happening, and I know you aren’t stupid enough to think I wouldn’t follow through on my threat, so please elaborate on what you mean,” Dream said, stepping closer to them. “L’Manburg has been the cause of almost  _ every single problem  _ on this server. You’re undying loyalty to Wilbur made you blind to just how awful this country was- and now it’s far too late to make amends.” Dream paused for a moment, and took a deep breath. “Cast me as the villain all you want Tommy- But you’ll always be the one who was in the wrong, even since the beginning.” 

Dream turned away from the teens, casually jumping from platform to platform until he was back by Sam’s side, who was setting off the final stack of dynamite. Philza had at some point joined them as well, all of his own explosives gone. “Are we done here?” Sam asked, watching the crater below them expand further.

“Yeah,” Dream said. “We’re done here…” He trailed off for a moment, a small but sad smile on his face as he watched Callahan and Sapnap messing around on the edge of the destruction. “I’m going to be going away from a while,” Dream told the other two, who glanced at him with raised eyebrows. “Just… it won’t be for forever- but I’ve done what I needed to do, and now I need to leave before the initial wave of rage settles.” 

“You don’t seriously believe I’m not coming with you- do you?” Sam asked, fully turning to face his younger friend. “I know Sapnap, Callahan, and Punz would say the same thing if they were up here.” He bumped his shoulder into Dream’s, giving the masked blonde a friendly smile. “We’re gonna come with you, Dream, whether you like it or not.” 

Dream huffed, but there was a grin on his face. “Yeah? And just ditch everything you have in the Badlands? In the SMP?”

Sam shrugged. “Doesn’t matter all that much to me anyways- I’ll just pack up Fran and be on my way.” He placed his hands on Dream’s shoulders, and bumped their foreheads together. “ _ You  _ are my home- you and Sapnap and Punz and Callahan. So if  _ you’re  _ leaving,  _ I’m  _ leaving.”

Philza smiled at the sentiment, turning away slightly to give the two- at the very least- the illusion of privacy. He knew the feeling all too well, watching Techno move away to live alone in the cold tundra by himself… Wanting nothing more than to follow after the person he called home after everything they’d been through together all those years ago.

_______________

“My house is not big enough for all of you- you are aware of that, right?” Techno crossed his arms, eyes narrowed at the collection of people gathered in his living room. Dream gave him a bright smile from where he was laid out on the couch, sprawled across Sam and Punz’s laps, head resting on Sapnap’s shoulder. Callahan sat on the floor in front of the couch, Ranboo awkwardly stood in the doorway to their left. Philza just laughed, heading straight into the kitchen.

“Stay for dinner, at least!” the father figure called out behind him. “It’s been too long since we’ve had anyone else staying here with us.”

“Phil!” Techno scowled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He took a few deep breaths, sighing heavily. “Whatever- you can stay. For  _ one  _ night,” he pointed at them with narrowed eyes. “One. Night.”

____________

It went without saying that they stayed with Techno  _ way  _ longer than that one night- despite all of the pink haired man’s ‘protests’ to their moving in. Besides, if he  _ really  _ wanted them gone, he would have just killed them by then.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me:
> 
> Twitter  
> @PlayNiceOrDie
> 
> Tumblr  
> PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Instagram   
> FrayzedAndDazed


End file.
